Unforeseen Devotion
by hopelessromantic2006
Summary: Two boys unexpectedly seek comfort in eachother. HarryDraco
1. If you can't leave it be, might as well

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters, just the plot.  
Chapter One: If you can't leave it be, might as well make it bleed

The air was humid and hot, birds were chirping, children were playing, and the sun was shining its brightest. It was summer in Little Whinging. Harry Potter was sitting on his bed trying to finish up his homework, but failing miserably. He was once again beaten by his thoughts. _Sirius is dead, gone, forever. Just like my parents. And I'm stuck here with-_ he was interrupted, as always.  
"Get down here freak! Its supper time!" yelled Dudley.  
_I'm stuck here with a bunch of pigs, no not pigs, pigs are cute, they are more like..flobberworms._ Harry thought, with his head in his hands.  
"Not that you are worthy of food or anything but mum says we have to keep you alive..." Dudley added, his sigh sounding more like a snort.  
"I'm.Not.Hungry!" Harry yelled back, through gritted teeth. Fucking asshole...one of these DAYS!  
Aunt Petunia's horrid voice was then heard screaming up the stairs. "If I have to put up with you in this house then you WILL eat! Now get down here at ONCE! You sod of a burden" she added.  
He angrily dragged himself downstairs, mumbling all the hexes he'd love to try on his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Supper was, as usual, tiresome. Harry was served less quantities of food than that of a bird, not that he even cared anymore. When no one was looking towards him, he slipped the steak knife into his pocket unconsciously. Which wasn't hard, considering the Dursley's never looked his way. He stood up, cleaned the kitchen spotless, and retreated back upstairs. He locked his door and made his way to the mirror. _Who are you?_ he couldn't recognize himself. To everyone else he looked pretty much the same, messy black hair, emerald-green eyes, glasses, and of course, the thing that started it all...his lightning bolt shaped scar.  
---  
The dungeons in the Malfoy Manor were dark, damp, and currently crowded. Torches hung on the stone wall, shadows dancing as their flames flickered. Death Eaters were standing in a circle, enclosing two people inside. Draco Malfoy and The Dark Lord. This was a ceremony of initiation. Lucius Malfoy smiled proudly. His son would be the first son of a Death Eater to be initiated this year. And as always planned his son was following in his footsteps. One of the Death Eaters was heating the stamp which would brand the Dark Mark upon Draco forever.  
  
"Now Draco, you should be grateful for who your father is. For if your father was not Lucius Malfoy, my most helpful Death Eater, you would not be alive after failing such an easy mission. I am giving you a second chance Draco, and a second mission. As you know, I was once again beaten by the boy whom I share a prophecy with. Even though the prophecy is now lost, it is still there. I want-I will triumph over him once and for all, and you will help me. You are a student, at Hogwarts and so is that boy. You will be the closest Death Eater near the boy, besides Severus of course. But Severus can't help me, oh no not this time. Severus can't become close with the boy like you can Draco. You will have to befriend him. You will have to spy on him and owl your father with daily feedback. Your father will then report back to me and tell me your progress. You will accept this mission, whether you want to or not. And you should be grateful to be able to help your master in such ways." The Dark Lord said. "Ahh. I see the stamp is ready, but are you young Draco? Will you be able to handle such praise as to become a Death Eater?" he asked.  
Draco nodded. "Yes, My Lord." Draco was nauseous, his insides were squirming. But as his father taught him, he hid all emotion. _Do I really want this? Well I can't exactly say no, so it doesn't matter. I could say, "No Tom, I'd rather not do this. Sorry for wasting your time, why don't you come upstairs? Fancy a cup of tea and some briskets perhaps?" Right...I could say that._  
Lucius's smiled widened.  
"Step forward Draco" The Dark Lord ordered. Draco obeyed. The Dark Lord lowered the stamp and pressed it upon Dracos pale skin. It burned. He gasped with pain and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. "Everyone, welcome our newest Death Eater, Draco Malfoy."  
Lucius nodded with approbation.  
---  
Meanwhile, in Little Whinging, Harry Potter's scar seared with pain. The Dark Lord was happy, very,very happy. And that was not a good thing.  
--------  
A/N: Rewritten, and improved. Review


	2. Rapid Hope Loss

Disclaimer: I own no one.  
Chapter Two: Rapid Hope Loss  
  
After the initiation the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord left the Malfoy Manor, leaving Draco alone in the dungeons with Lucius. Lucius turned to Draco, looking at him with pure disgust and hatred. Her raised his fist-the one wearing the ring engraved with the Slytherin crest- and punched Draco square in his jaw. Blood trickled down Draco's face and neck, but he didn't dare wipe it away then, for that was what the weak did. Just as Draco steadied himself, he fell to the cold, earthy floor in excruciating pain. His father had put him, not for the first time, under crucio. He fought back tears, and as fast as it started.. the stabbing pain was gone. He slowly got up to his feet, not saying a word.  
"You are an EMBARRASSMENT to the Malfoy name! You fucked up big time Draco! Not even able to kill an owl! For the Dark Lord no less! You should be deeply ashamed! Your stupidity is unreal! To have feelings for a pitiful bird! Malfoys don't have feelings! Death Eaters don't have feelings! Where did I go wrong!" Lucius yelled.  
"Father, Sir, I am sorry that I have wronged you. I am sorry I have disappointed you. There was nothing I could do. If I could have I would have killed Medina. When I lunged at her she flew away, sensing danger. And I am very thankful, and grateful that the Dark Lord has forgiven me." Draco replied, his voice cold, but polite.  
"CRUCIO!" For the second time that night, Draco fell to the floor. When it was over, Lucius spoke again. "Don't you DARE lie to me Draco! I am not thick! I saw you shove that harebrained owl out your bedroom window!" he huffed, and puffed for a moment, then dragged on. "I do NOT want to see you until the next meeting. Get out of my sight at once!"

Draco got to his feet slowly, his body sore, and staggered to his room. His room was large and over-furnished. It was decorated in green and silver, Slytherin colors of course. The linens were made of fine velvet and silk. Draco flopped down on his bed and chucked a green pillow with embroidered serpents around the trim at thin air.  
_Damn it! I wish I wasn't a Malfoy! _He withdrew his wand from the inner pockets of his cloak, before taking the cloak off and throwing it carelessly on the floor. He twirled his long black, shiny wand in his hands mindlessly before pointing it at his wrist. "Rettucio!" A long slender scratch appeared and slowly a thick line of crimson blood began to trickle down his arm.  
_Now that is pain! That's what hurts! Who gives a fuck about him! He'll die anyway, just like Dormiens did. He'll die when that half-blooded lousy excuse of a dark lord dies_, he thought angrily. Just as blood began to trickle onto his cloak he brought his wrist up to his mouth. He stuck out his pink velvet tongue and licked the blood off of his arm. _One more week..and I'll be back at Hogwar- Oh damn! I have to "befriend" Scarhead. Great! Just fucking bloody brilliant! I'll just march up to Potter and say "Oi! Potter! What's up? Had a good summer? Fancy a race around the castle on our brooms? Or a game of Exploding Snap out by the lake? What? Yes, I'm Malfoy..No I'm not mad...No my father didn't drop me on my head! Pardon? You would much rather brush your teeth with Stinksap then meddle with me? Haha thats a good one! So..are you coming?" Yeah...this year will be just great. I'll be murdered by the end of this year by either my father, the Dark Lord, Potter, or myself._ As his thoughts drifted on, he fell asleep.  
---One Week Later- King's Cross Train Station-  
Harry had just leaned through the barrier of Platform 9 3/4. The steam of the Hogwart's Express billowed out of the steam-stack and students hustled and bustled about, saying good-bye to parents, and hello to friends and classmates. He looked around for Ron and Hermione, when finally he saw a spot of red hair. He strode over to Ron and Hermione, and he grinned for the first time in months. He was going back to Hogwarts.  
-  
Draco stood with his mother Narcissa, Lucius was back at the Manor, taking care of some business. He looked about, seeing no other Slytherins. They must be aboard the train, he thought.  
"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Narcissa asked, not a trace of mother-ness in her voice.  
"Yes Mother, I'm sure." Draco replied.  
"Okay then, off you go." She ordered, waving her hand. And with a pop she disapparated. Draco boarded the train and strolled through the compartments. Every girls mouth dropped- Draco was beyond handsome. He stood at 5'8, his body lean and muscular. He hadn't tanned over the summer, since he stayed in his dark, gloomy Manor. If anything he looked paler. His silky blonde hair wasn't slicked back but left down, tickling his ears. In the next compartment sat Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. He seated himself in between Millicent and Pansy. Pansy put her arms around him instantly and he pushed her away while rolling his eyes. Blaise, knowing his fellow Slytherin well, sensed that something was up and ordered the girls out of the compartment.  
"We just have some guy things to discuss." he told them, and they sauntered out to taunt some first years. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Spill." Blaise demanded.  
"Spill what?" Draco asked.  
"I have known you for 5 years Draco. Even though you despise Pansy, you never turn down her attempts to smother you. Now tell me what's going on." Draco glared at his best friend for being so smart before slowly rolling up his right sleeve, revealing the scabbed Dark Mark.  
"Wow." Blaise said, as Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbfounded.  
"What do you mean 'Wow'? It hurts like a bitch." Draco spat.  
"Well I've never seen it up close before. My father always has his covered. Did you see...him?" "Yes, I'm surprised I even still alive." Draco snorted.  
"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, confused.  
"I had this "mission" to kill Medina. But I didn't."  
"Why did you have to kill her? And why didn't you?"  
"It was a test to see if I was useful. To make sure I wouldn't back out of orders for the Dark Lord. I couldn't kill her. I don't know what came over me. I....shoved her out the window and she flew off." Draco confessed.  
"What?! Draco are you some kind of spineless fool?!" Blaise yelled angrily.  
Draco jumped, surprised. This was not the reaction he expected, or wanted. "What?"  
"You couldn't kill a fucking measly owl! Are you joking!"  
"Blaise-" Draco began, but stopped as he saw Crabbe and Goyles death glares, they were making fists.  
"Get out Draco! You don't fucking deserve to be here!" Blaise yelled, scowling.  
Draco stood up and made his way to the last compartment, luckily it was empty. He sat down and put his head in his hands.  
---  
"TOOOOT! TOOOOT!" The Hogwart's Express whistled, calling the students aboard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to their usual compartment, only to find it occupied. They stepped inside anyway and sat down across from its occupant, looking at each other questioningly. Their question was answered when Draco lifted his head up out of his hands. His face was bruised, Blaise had Crabbe and Goyle give Draco a preview of what would happen if he ever went near them again. Hermione gasped. Ron scowled. And Harry was confused. _Why is he by himself? Why is his face all bruised. What was he doing with his head in his hands? Why do I care? He probably deserves more than a few bruises._ Harry thought. Ron looked like he was about to say something cruel to Draco. Harry, not wanting to spoil the first day back, spoke before Ron could get a word out. "Ron, want to play chess?"  
"Sure!" Ron replied, not wanting to miss the chance to beat yet another person.  
  
No one spoke to Draco as the train journeyed to Hogwarts, and Draco was grateful for that. He was humiliated to be in the same compartment with the "Golden Trio".  
  
The train came to a halt at Hogsmeade Station. Hagrids familiar voice was heard bellowing throughout the crowd of students. "Firs' years this way! Firs' years follow meh!" The elder students hopped into the carriages and made their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
--------  
A/N: Rewritten, and improved. Review!


	3. Morning Calls

Disclaimer: I own no one.  
Chapter Three: Morning Calls

A few days later, Harry was on his way to his least favorite class, taught by his least favorite teacher. Potions with Professor Snape, what a joy. Suddenly the staircase Harry happened to be climbing decided to change its course of direction.  
"Bloody Hell!" he cursed. When the staircase finished moving, he hopped onto the landing. He stood in front of an unfamiliar large, black, rustic door. He placed his ear to the door, straining to hear. Nothing. Silence. No sense in going to Potions now! _Snape would have a field day docking points from Gryfindor._ He shrugged and tugged at the doorknob. The door opened quietly, revealing a dark, deserted room. Closing the door behind him, he slowly walked inside. He felt intrusive, like he didn't belong. Feeling vulnerable in the dark he lit his wand with a whispered "Lumos." He couldn't believe his eyes.  
---  
Most unfortunately, and ironically Draco found he was rooming with Blaise. Blaise was furious at this, and Snape, the head of house, would do nothing to change it.  
"You will not be sleeping here! Do you understand! I do not give a fuck where you room, but it won't be here! Or anywhere near here! Now get out!" Blaise ordered  
. Draco was shocked, and confused. Crabbe and Goyle were now Blaise's cronies and right now they were sending death glares Draco's way, with strong grips on their wands. He shook his head in disbelief and exited the room. Out in the common room his fellow Slytherins stared at him, they all heard of him going "soft" on his owl. He knew it was a stupid mistake, and he was paying the price. He strode out of the common room and wandered about the castle. He was deep in thought , and wasn't aware of where his feet were carrying him. He felt betrayed, and lonely. _What am I supposed to do this year? Who will I talk to? Ugh..It doesn't matter. Maybe all this is just setting the scene for my mission! Surely scarhead wouldn't have befriended me if I were close with the others. Now he'll think I've changed and..and when I succeed Blaise will be on his fucking knees begging for forgiveness. Ha! _Once he snapped out of his thoughts he found himself in front of a large, black door. He stepped inside and looked around. The room was clearly unused. There was a sofa and several lounge chairs, each covered with a sheet of dust. He angrily stormed over to the nearest chair, picked it up and threw it at the wall. He backed up against the wall and slid down so he was sitting.  
_I can't believe this..it's just not fair._ Draco was used to everything going his way, and it was, until that summer. He buried his head in his hands, and for the first time in his life he let out all of his emotions instead of hiding them. First it was just a few tears then it was loud sobs. He soon fell into a deep slumber. Hours later he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and squinted, there was a dim light illuminating the room. He stretched, his body ached from his awkward sleeping position. Standing over him was none other than the-boy-who-lived. He was ready to spit out an insult when he suddenly remembered the Lords plan.  
"Potter." he acknowledged in a bored, dull tone.  
Harry looked surprised at first, but then relieved. "Malfoy." he replied, followed by an awkward silence.  
"What brings you here?"  
"Changing staircases, and my hate for Professor Snape." Draco nodded. Snape was rather harsh on Potter. Harry turned around and began walking towards the door.  
"Wait.."  
Harry turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Stay." it was more of a demand than an offer. Harry stood there for a moment, deciding what to do. _This is Malfoy for gods sake! What does he have up his sleeve?_ But Harry remembered the rumors he'd been hearing about Malfoy, and figured all the boy wanted was some decent company. He chose to stay when noticing Malfoy's tear stained cheeks. _Ha! Hes been crying? ! I didn't know Malfoys cried._ He sat down next to him, a grin playing on his lips. "Whats so funny?" Draco asked angrily.  
"Nothing. This is just, weird. Why are you here anyway?"  
Draco sighed. _Tell him the truth? Ugh.. might as well. What am I turning into?_ "I got into a disagreement with Blaise Zabini and he intimidated all the other Slytherins into despising me." "Ouch.."  
"Yeah so now I have no where to room."  
"Bloody hell.. that sucks." Harry surprised himself, he was speaking civilly with ferret boy. How absurd.  
"Yes, it does."  
"Where are you going to sleep?"  
"Here I guess." he answered, nodding to the old sofa . Harry felt sympathy for the boy. Sympathy for the boy who caused him and his friends years of trouble.  
"Maybe you could arrange something with Dumbledore." Harry suggested.  
"That old goon! I don't think so." Draco spat.  
"Suit yourself. I could bring you some blankets and food. If you want." he offered.  
"Yeah, whatever." Draco replied nonchalantly.  
Harry rose to his feet. "Umm..okay. I'll be right back." Draco nodded.  
Harry left the room and made his way to the room of requirement. He paced back and forth three times in front of the non-existent door, thinking of linens, food, and an invisibility cloak. After the three paces the large oak door appeared. He opened it and it was a small closet with shelves. On one shelf was two pillows and two white, fleece, blankets. On the next shelf was a brown paper bag, looking inside Harry found chicken sandwiches, pumpkin juice, éclairs, and various candies including chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavor beans. On the last shelf was a silver cloak, the invisibility cloak. He smiled and mentally thanked Dobby for introducing him to the room. He grabbed the bag and linens and through the cloak over himself. Half way back to the room, Harry paused. _What the hell am I doing? Helping Malfoy? Bringing him food, pillows, and blankets? Oh gods, I've gone mental.._ He shook his thoughts away and made his way back to the room. He opened the door, and tugged the cloak off himself.  
"Heres the blankets. I got some food too."  
"Great, I'm starving. Hey.. why are there two pillows and blankets?"  
"Oh I hadn't noticed."  
Draco raised his eyebrows. This is too easy. "Why don't you stay? You might not be the best company but it's better than no one I suppose."  
"Umm.. okay." Harry replied, scuffing his shoe on the floor.  
"Alright then, I get the sofa."  
"Well I think its a pull out." He strode over to the sofa , took off its cushions and pulled out a bed.  
"See?"  
"Oh, alright." They made the bed up and sat down next to eachother, stuffing their faces with food.  
"I must admit to you Malfoy, this is really awkward. Why are you being so nice to me?" Harry dared to ask. Draco contemplated his answer.. he obviously couldn't tell him his plan.  
"Because, I'm tired of fighting. Its too much energy. It is awkward, but people change."  
Harry snorted into his eclair. "Oh please! I bet you're a death eater!"  
Draco scowled. Harry had touched a nerve. "Not by choice Potter. -Nox- Goodnight."  
Draco said, ending the conversation. Harry rolled his eyes and lyed down. _Egotistical git._ He suddenly felt Draco's hand brush his accidentally and a weird tingling sensation trailed up his arm. Harry fell asleep with his pants oddly tight.  
---  
Sunlight streamed through the window, and Draco opened his eyes. He looked around. Harry was missing from the bed. He looked at his watch. "Shit! Why didn't the bastard wake me up?" --------  
A/N: Rewritten, and improved. Review!


	4. You're Welcome

Chapter Four: You're Welcome

Beep! Beep!   
Harry awoke to the sound of his watch. For a moment, he forgot where he was, but quickly remembered as he looked at the sleeping form next to him. _He looks so serene and harmless, _Harry thought as he studied Draco. He looked at his watch.... 6:37am.. He quickly put on his shoes and school robes and dashed to the Gryffindor dormitories.   
Ron and Hermione' will be worried! he thought as he skidded to a halt in front of the portrait. "Pepper Imp!" he yelled, and dashed into the common room- only to find it completely empty. A part of him was disappointed, another part relieved. He wouldn't have to answer about where he's been. He slowly trotted up to his dormitory, hoping to get in a few hours of sleep. Once inside, he glanced over to Ron's bed, to find not only Ron, but Hermione wrapped in his arms. He felt a pang of jealousy. They hadn't even noticed he was gone, his own best friend didn't realize he was gone for hours. _Its like no one even cares about me anymore... _He climbed into bed, closed his hangings, and cast a silencing charm. Feeling anxious he reached his hand beneath the mattress. "Where is it???" A hard, sharp object scraped against his palm, he grabbed it and brought it out from underneath his mattress. His knife.   
---   
Draco rushed to the quidditch pitch. _Of course he wouldn't wake me up! He wouldn't want me to beat him! _Draco thought. As he neared the pitch the Slytherins landed their brooms. Blaise was, most unfortunately, captain.

_Oh this is just grand, _he thought as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I thought I made it clear that you don't come near me anymore Malfoy!" Blaise spat, throwing his broom carelessly to the ground. He strode towards Draco in two swift steps and pushed him down.   
"It's quidditch practice, I haven't a choice, **Zabini**." Draco replied, equally angered. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his robes.   
Blaise kneed Draco in the groin and pushed him over. Draco was taken by surprise and groaned in pain. The rest of the team circled around him and took turns. Finally after twenty minutes or so, they tired of it.   
"If I were you Malfoy, and thank the gods I'm not, I'd resign from the team!" Blaise warned with one last kick.   
Draco pushed him self up onto the ground and tried to steady himself. His nose, mouth, and various parts of his body were all bloodied. He picked up his bag and took out the invisibility cloak Harry left in their room and draped it over himself. So as not to be questioned. He staggered back to the room. For the second time in Draco's life he sobbed. He felt so weak, like his whole world has been turned upside down. What happened to Blaise...? was his last coherent thought before he passed out.

---

Harry decided to skip lunch, in the Great Hall. He stopped by the kitchen on his way to see Malfoy.   
It was the loyal hero in Harry that made him want to be Malfoys companion. It was also due to the fact that he was lonely.

As he stepped inside the room he noticed Malfoy was sleeping. As he approached the sofa, he saw the dried blood all over his face and hands. Harry gasped. _What the fuck?! Oh my god..... _The food he was carrying crashed to the floor as he ran over to Draco and shook his shoulders franticly. "Malfoy!! Malfoy!! Oh my god... "   
Draco blinked a few times to focus his vision. He ached all over.. why is he moving? "P-Potter?"   
"What the hell happened to you?" Harry demanded his eyes wide with concern.

Draco looked down shamefully. "Blaise."   
"Why didn't you do anything? Like ohh I don't know.. defend yourself?" Harry asked sarcasticly, angry that Draco would let himself be beaten by a bunch of slimy gits. _Well he is one too.._

"It doesn't matter. It's done now, Potter."   
"You should go to Madam Pompfrey, Malfoy." Harry suggested, gesturing to his wounds.   
"Yeah, and then I'll have the wonderful opportunity of explaining to her how I was a victim of a bully attack. And hey, while we're at it, lets make pamphlets!" Draco rolled his eyes, _Stupid Gryffindor. _

Harry looked offended. "I was just trying to help." _You stubborn git._

Draco felt a pang of guilt when he saw Harry's saddened and concerned face. "I-I..." _Way to go Draco, ruin the only potential friendship you've got...   
_Harry walked to the bathroom, wet a towel with warm water, and brought it out to Draco. "Here."   
Draco winced as he grabbed the towel, it stung the cuts in his hands. Harry took it back and began to wipe off Draco's face in a gentle manner. Draco looked away, feeling helpless and weak like a child. Harry grimaced, _How can one man's life change so greatly during one summer?_

"Thank you." Draco whispered, looking down as one lone tear escaped the shelter of his eyes.

"You're welcome."

---------   
A/N: I am SO sorry for the long long long time that I have not updated. Please don't hate me .   
Was it worth the wait? Review! And by the way, I rewrote the last three chapters.. check it out if you'd like.


	5. Scheming Vengeance

Chapter Five: Scheming Vengeance

"Come on Malfoy.. it's a great idea!" Harry exclaimed "You are so stubborn!"  
"Potter, has anyone ever told you, you're bloody insane?!" Draco retorted, shaking his head and popping a Bertie Botts Every Flavor bean into his mouth, only to spit it right out. "Ugh.....vomit flavored."  
"Gross." Harry smiled, he and Malfoy had been conversing civilly for two weeks, and he enjoyed the blondes company. "But really, sneaking down there with my invisibility cloak would be brilliant!" Harry raged.  
"Yeah, a brilliant way to get yourself killed." Draco retorted.  
"You're such a drama queen Malfoy!" Harry rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat a chocolate frog- they were spending the day in their room eating the sweets Dobby had sent Harry.  
"Alright Potter. Suppose I tolerate your ridiculous idea for a moment. What do you propose you'd do once you got into the Slytherin dormitories?" Draco asked, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

Harry huffed, Draco was acting all superior again. "I am not some Hufflepuff imbecile! If you'd just let me finish, I'd tell you."  
Draco smiled._ Look at Potter, all hot and bothered. _he thought. He quickly felt a bulge begin to move in his trousers. _I can't believe I just used the words "hot", "bothered", and "Potter, in the same sentence!_ He gulped and was thankful his school robed were think enough for Harry not to notice. "Do go on."  
"Okay, Well uh...once we get down there we could find out embarrassing stuff about each Slytherin that's being a pompous git, and blackmail them."  
"Well Potter, I will ignore the fact that you most definitely thought of that off the top of your head. But that's not a bad idea. How will we blackmail them though? We'll need proof.."  
Lightning flashed outside as the storm rolled on.  
"A camera?" Harry asked, uncertainly.

Draco nodded, impressed. "That just might work. You've got one?"  
"Well no.. but-"  
"Great Potter. Wonderful idea but we need a camera in order to do it." Draco shook his head.. _What a Gryffindor.  
_"As I was trying to say Malfoy, I can borrow Colin Creevy's camera, I'm sure he'd let me." Harry replied, nonchalantly. _  
_"That's that little twirp that follows you around, isn't it?" Draco inquired. _That kid needs his teeth fixed. A relative of Granger perhaps?  
_"Yes." Harry blushed.  
The bulge in Draco's pants twitched. He squirmed. _Fucking hormones.  
_Harry raised his eyebrow, very Malfoy like, as he watched Draco fidget. "You alright Malfoy?"  
"Um..yeah. I think I ate too much candy, stomach ache. Anyway, when are we going to do all this?" he added, quickly changing the subject.  
"Well, I can ask for Colin's camera at supper and we can do it tonight!" he exclaimed, his emerald eyes lit with excitement.  
"Good, good." Draco nodded absentmindedly. He still felt embarrassed that the Golden Boy was helping him defend himself.  
Harry leaned back against the sofa and began to consume an éclair. His tongue protruded out of his mouth and to the chocolate frosting atop the desert. His eyes fluttered close as he licked the frosting completely off. "Mmm..." he moaned, after biting gently down.

Draco couldn't sit still if you paid him to. _I can't take any more of this!! _"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" he shouted as he rushed to the facilities.  
"Okay..." Harry chuckled. _What a weirdo. _

Little did he know Draco was highly turned on by Harry's method of eating the frosted dessert.

A few moments later Harry heard Draco yell in the bathroom. Draco came out, his face flustered.

"You all right there?" Harry asked, smirking. _What on earth?_

"S-spider." Draco replied, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
"Ohh..." _A Malfoy, a dungeon lurking Slytherin, afraid of spiders?_

Draco nervously ran his hand through his hair, and couldn't help but think _The-Boy-Who-Gave-Me-A-Hard-On._

_---_

A few hours later Harry and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for supper. Surprisingly, though growing boys, they weren't full from all the sweets. As they entered the hall they parted and strode to their respective table. Harry wish Draco could eat at the Gryffindor table with him, but he knew Ron would have a hippogriff. As he neared the table he noticed Ron whispering into Hermione's ear affectionately as she giggled. _Gag. _He took a seat near the Creevy brothers.  
"H-hullo Harry!" Colin greeted happily. His brother, however, was far too nervous to speak.  
"Hi Colin, Dennis, how are you?" Harry replied, dreading the (not so) small talk.  
After listening to Colin give a play by play of his entire day, Harry had decided he'd rather be dissecting frog livers with Professor Snape. _His eyes are unnaturally gray, I've never noticed that before. I feel terrible that he's got to eat with those two-face Slytherins. _Harry thought as he observed Draco across the hall.  
"H-Harry?"  
He shook away his thoughts, "Yes?"  
"How was your day?" Colin asked eagerly, hanging on to Harry's every word.  
"It was okay, I just lounged around."  
"Oh, I don't recall seeing you in the common room.." Colin stated.  
"Hey Colin, do you think I could borrow your camera?" Harry asked sincerely, flashing a phony smile.

Colin's eyes lit up, Harry knew just what he was thinking: "_Harry Potter _wants to borrow something from **me**?!"

"Sure Harry! You can borrow anything you need!" Colin replied excitedly, handing over the photo taking device.

"Thanks Colin, I'll give it back to you tomorrow. See you later!" _Finally, freedom._ Harry thought as he strode out of the Great Hall.  
Draco was close behind.

A/N:  
Sorry for taking so long!!  
Review!


End file.
